


Seven Days

by n_nami



Series: Golden Rule 'verse [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Coming Out, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko plan Kagami's birthday, but of course it ends not quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a nod to the song ["Seven Days"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvRyWKxQBb4) from the anime "Gravitation" - because it was the song that played while Shuichi and Eiri were on their amusement park date.

A yawn. A hand, laying stretched out on top of the couch, not bothering to hide it. A set of dark blue eyes, gentle and peaceful as they lock with his.

“Oi, Tetsu,” he says, voice a deep guttural rumble that settles low and comfortable in Tetsuya's bones. “What are we gonna do for Tai's birthday?”

Two fingers, running through the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking, tickling, caressing.

“Hm,” Tetsuya hums and leans back into Daiki's hand, rests his cheek against Daiki's shoulder. “I don't have a particular idea. He's quite simple, though, and he likes the big gestures even though he won't ever admit it.”

“Big gestures, huh?” Daiki's hand cards through Tetsuya's hair absentmindedly, the tip of his index finger toying with the shell of Tetsuya's ear.

Tetsuya shakes his head and giggles. “That tickles,” he complains.

Daiki laughs and continues playing with Tetsuya's hair, ignores the news flickering over their TV screen. Eventually, he says, “We could do some things in bed we haven't tried before. As a birthday present.”

“Like?” Tetsuya prompts. He has a hard time trying to hide the grin on his face when he looks up at Daiki.

Daiki, who raises his eyebrows and looks entirely too smug. “Like a special birthday blowjob.”

“You blow him every chance you get, at least every other day,” Tetsuya reminds him while he tries to keep the edges of his twitching lips under control.

“Still, it's not the same,” Daiki pouts. “I'd be like, extra attentive. And for round two, he could fuck me afterwards.”

“Not that he doesn't do that every other day, either,” Tetsuya chuckles, can't help it now.

“Oi, stop laughing at me! I'm serious!”

Tetsuya buries his face in the nook of Daiki's neck and laughs openly. “I'm sorry,” he manages in-between laughing fits.

Daiki grumbles under his breath, but places a kiss on top of Tetsuya's head. “Fine, something else, then. Dinner?”

“I don't think Taiga would appreciate a mountain of boiled eggs, which is all I'm able to accomplish.”

“Man, Tetsu, you suck.”

Tetsuya raises an eyebrow. “Says the one who managed to almost set the kitchen on fire last time he worked the rice cooker.”

“Low blow, Tetsu. Low blow.”

“True, though.”

“... unfortunately. So, no three course meal unless we pay for it,” Daiki sighs. “Maybe we can get away with asking my mom or yours to cook something we could bring?”

Tetsuya shakes his head. “That's not the purpose of a home-cooked birthday dinner if we didn't even cook it ourselves.”

“We could help?”

“And how would you explain it to your mother? 'I want to cook my boyfriend dinner for his birthday, and since me and my other boyfriend can't cook, we need your help?'”

They both lean back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. The truth is a bit harsh, but in the couple months since they actually started dating and telling their friends – if they didn't notice by themselves – they haven't come out to any of their parents yet. They all keep putting it off, dancing around it.

The worst day so far was when Daiki's mom stopped by with some clothes of his and food and their biggest problem was to keep her from finding out that there were only two bedrooms, one of which unoccupied, instead of three.

After a minute or so, Daiki nudges his thigh. “How about we take him to Hanayashiki?”

“A classic amusement park date?” Tetsuya smiles.

“Yeah, why not? It's kind of romantic, and we'd blend right in.”

Tetsuya nods. “Yes, let's do it.”

“That's decided, then,” Daiki smiles and leans down to kiss him. “Now when's that idiot gonna get home from work? I'm hungry.”

Tetsuya makes a mental note to get his mom to show him how to cook.

***  
  
“Man, Six Flags is way better, but this is kind of cute,” Taiga grins, an hour after they entered Hanayashiki.

“You've never been here?” Tetsuya asks, genuinely surprised. As always, he's having a hard time keeping up with Taiga's long strides. “It's Tokyo's oldest amusement park.”

Daiki rolls his eyes, walking at Tetsuya's other side. “Freaking Americans,” he snorts. “What's this  _Six Flags_ anyway?”

Taiga's lips twitch, and Tetsuya knows he can barely contain his laughter at Daiki's weird pronunciation of the English words. In the end, all Taiga says is, “Remind me to take you to a Six Flags park when we're in the States.”

They spend the rest of the day going on every ride there is, eating cotton candy and Daiki manages to get them both stuffed animals out of a grabbing hook machine – a tiger for Taiga, which he finds utterly hilarious, and a guppy of all things for Tetsuya. Tetsuya glares a bit at his grinning face and swears revenge, but he can't stay mad at Daiki anyway.

At the end of the day, they return home while slurping on slushies, and Taiga promises to cook them dinner after they tell him about their original plan.

“Thanks, guys,” he stops fumbling with his keys when they're standing in the hallway in front of their apartment. “That was a really cool birthday. And thanks for _not_ cooking me dinner.”

His sincere look crumbles into a grin, and Tetsuya notices Daiki taking a quick look around before he leans in to kiss Taiga, quick and sweet. Tetsuya slips under Taiga's arm and snuggles into his side, until Taiga stoops down to kiss him, too. Daiki's hand settles warm and heavy on his shoulder for a moment, before they separate to enter their apartment.

Taiga walks inside and is immediately showered in confetti and a loud cheer of “Happy Birthday, Taiga!”

Tetsuya blinks.

There are two people, a man and a woman, standing in the genkan of the apartment, and he can't see Taiga's face from behind him, but the two strangers seem overjoyed to see Taiga. They both hug him and pat his back.

“It's so good to see you, mom,” Taiga says. “You too, dad. Did you just fly in today?”

Daiki shoots Tetsuya a panicked look. Tetsuya pats his thigh, hidden by Taiga's body, to remind him to stay calm, then reaches for the door to close it behind them.

“Yes, we just arrived and found your spare key and thought we'd wait here for you,” Taiga's mom beams.

Taiga seems to have recovered quickly, and turns around to Tetsuya and Daiki. “These are my mom and dad,” he explains, redundantly so, but Tetsuya notices with pride that Daiki behaves and doesn't even roll his eyes.

They both bow and say their, “It's nice to meet you.” and smile.

Taiga turns back towards his parents and says, straight to the point, “Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki, my boyfriends.”

Taiga's mom blinks at him, then looks at Tetsuya, while Taiga's dad stares at Daiki.

Tetsuya swallows. He knows Taiga is out to his parents, has been since he was a teenager, and has always been pretty open about being gay, but this was unexpected.

What's even more unexpected is that after a moment of hesitation, Taiga's mom looks at her husband, as if to give him a nudge. Then she steps towards Tetsuya and Daiki and pats them both on the shoulder. “Well, he always tended to surprise us with these things. I just hope that you two take good care of my son and make him happy.”

“We'll do our best, Kagami-san,” Tetsuya assures her and lowers his head respectfully.

Daiki just nods in agreement, and Taiga smiles fondly at them from the sidelines.

“Welcome to the family, then,” she shoots them another smile before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. “I'll go make tea!”

Taiga's dad looks a bit uncomfortable as the three of them still stand in front of him, not quite knowing what to do or how to react for a long moment.

In the end, he shakes his head at Taiga, but amusement and fondness soften the expression on his face. “Really, Taiga? As my only son, you bring home two sons in law, basically every father's worst nightmare?” he smirks, then looks at each of them for a few moments. “If it makes you happy, I'm not going to judge. Just, you know how society is. Be careful.”

“We know,” Taiga answers slowly. “But we don't want to keep it a secret from our closest friends and family forever. It's really hard to hide.”

“If you're living in a flat with only one bedroom, that's kind of a give-away,” his dad winks, and Daiki snorts.

“What did your parents say?” he asks Daiki and Tetsuya.

“Mine don't know, but I don't expect them to be as understanding as you are,” Daiki answers, shrugs as if that didn't bother him as much as Tetsuya knows it does. 

“So thank you, it means a lot,” Tetsuya adds. “My parents don't know either, but I plan on telling them soon, when the time is right.”

“Boys, tea is ready!”

Taiga's dad nods at them, then heads for the living room.

Taiga takes a deep breath. Wordlessly, Tetsuya steps up to him to hug him, and Daiki joins them.

After another deep breath, Taiga starts to grin, “Wow. Okay. So... that happened.”

He's still shaking.

“It's alright, Taiga,” Tetsuya soothes him, leans up to kiss his collarbone.

Daiki's hand is running through Taiga's red strands. “And they're supportive, so what's more to ask for,” he whispers in Taiga's ear. 

Tetsuya knows what to read between the lines and Daiki's pinched lips.

Taiga is too shaken to notice it, but he steals a quick kiss from both of them before they're interrupted.

“Boys! Tea!” Taiga's mom calls again, amusement and fondness clearly audible in her voice, and they part with reluctance.

Tetsuya grabs Daiki's hand and Taiga's hand and pulls them both into the living room.

“Now, I'd really like to hear your story,” Taiga's dad says, sipping his tea. “I imagine it's quite a long one, how three people find each other like this.”

Taiga's mom is just as excited, although she doesn't even pretend to restrain herself. “You all played basketball together in high school, right? Is that how you met?”

“Well, basically yes,” Taiga starts, but scratches the back of his head, squinting at her. “It's a bit more complicated than that.”

“Wait, just let me get this straight,” she replies. “Are all three of you together, or is it like, one of you has two boyfriends who are not together, like, you know?”

Tetsuya shakes his head politely. “We all love each other,” he answers, simple as that.

Under the table, Daiki's fingers intertwine with his, and Taiga grins at his parents.

They look proud, and Tetsuya never imagined this to be as easy as it is with Taiga's parents. Maybe it's about time he tells his own parents, too. Or at least to consider it sooner than later.

Because this feeling, of sitting here with the two people he loves and cares about so much, and to be supported, it's absolutely exhilarating.

***  
  
“Tai,” Daiki begs around a low groan, one leg thrown over Taiga's, rubbing himself against Taiga's hip.

“No, we're not gonna have sex while my parents are sleeping in the guest room,” Taiga hisses, but the disappointment is evident in his voice as he adjusts himself in his pants, the mattress of their bed bouncing with his and Daiki's moves.

Daiki whines. “But it's your birthday. And I'm horny.”

“Then you'll just have to wait for when they're back home in the US.”

“But they're gonna stay for a week, I can't go through a week without sex!” Daiki grumbles into Taiga's shoulder.

“What if we're quiet?” Tetsuya suggests, because he looked forward to Taiga's birthday sex, too.

“ _Thank you,_ Tetsu.”

“You too?” Taiga moans.

As a wordless explanation, Tetsuya rubs his hard-on against Taiga's thigh.

Taiga moans from frustration, again.

“Maybe, if you can't stay quiet, Tetsu and I have to take care of things by ourselves,” Daiki suggests with a smirk. “You can watch, though.”

“Or,” Tetsuya adds, “We'll just have to help him stay quiet.”

Daiki's eyes are blazing, the smirk on his face turning feral, dangerous, hot in all the right ways.

“Oh, alright, fine,” Taiga gives in.

They still tease him by making out while he can only watch for a good five minutes. Then Daiki chuckles, and judging by the look on Taiga's face, rocks his world with the following blowjob.

 


End file.
